tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Toggle
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Corythian |- | Height: | 2.9 meters (Body) 100+ meters (Roots) |- | Weight: | Unknown |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Gordobos |- | Allies: | Bing Wiggles Blip She-Storm |- | Enemies: | Kotak |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Bing: Dimentia |} Toggle is a Corythian created by Justin Wolfe and a supporting protagonist in Bing: Dimentia. He is the member of the Dimensional Rangers and the pilot of the Gordobos. He is a four-armed alien who has rooted himself through the ship. The Legacy of Toggle *''Bing: Dimentia'' Name origin Toggle's name comes from the act of toggling devices and switches on and off. Appearance Toggle is a reddish-orange alien. He has a bulbous octopus-like head similar to the classic Grey alien. He has large yellowish eyes with black pupils. Toggle has a small mouth and a glowing, extendable antennae on his forehead. On his head are two large hoses that emerge from his forehead to the back of his head. His neck is thin and fragile; another tube connects his neck to his back. Toggle has a keypad attached to his chest and supported by four straps. Toggle has four long, thin arms; two emerging from his shoulders and two emerging from his sides. Each hand has three long fingers. Toggle claims to have roots emerging from his body that spread through the entire ship. Personality Toggle's personality is very lacking. His race (the Corythians) has completely eliminated the need for emotions or feelings, as they claim emotions and personal experience cloud judgement and hinder scientific progress. Because of this, Toggle keeps all of his emotions bottled inside, speaking in a monotone and rarely raising his voice for any reason. Toggle is incredibly intelligent, possibly even more intelligent than Bing. Toggle thinks somewhat highly of himself at times, stating that on multiple occasions that the Gordobos belongs to him (despite She-Storm being the captain). Toggle seems to be secretly afraid of the outside world, as he refuses to ever leave the safety of the ship's control room. Relationships to Other Characters *'Bing': Toggle and Bing are not too fond of each other. When She-Storm first beams Bing aboard the ship, Toggle refers to the Gooptar as a "space rat". The two bicker quite a bit, and Toggle relishes in gloating to Bing about his superior intellect. However, when Bing and the Freedom Fighters are captured, Bing manages to convince Toggle to leave the ship to save the day. Abilities Toggle has an extremely large intellect, rivaling or even exceeding that of Bing. His four arms allow him to have complete control of the ship's control panel, and the glowing antennae on his head is extendable and allows him to repair broken pieces of machinery by touching the antennae to them. Trivia *Toggle's name is very similar to that of Goggles. Gallery Toggle.jpg|Artwork Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toshiko Games Category:Goop (Series)